Ice Princess
by Alleykattotoku98
Summary: Six years on from Haruhi's graduation. She thought she had left those painful memories behind. A new case will bring her forcefully back into the past. Would she ever forgive? How much had she changed? A Kyoya x Haruhi fanfic. Please read and review :P
1. Prologue

**Prologue : The Ice Princess**

It was like any normal day. Haruhi got up, stretched and went for a shower. She dries her knee length, wavy, brown hair. She tips her head back and places her contacts in. She paints her nails a nice ice blue colour. She puts on a nice dress and tailored jacket. On go the heels and then she grabs her make-up bag and puts on mascara and lip-gloss. She places a hair slide in one side of her hair. She had never been a girly-girl but six years ago when the host club left her, she realised that time had come for a change. Not but, three years later, ie. Three years ago, her father died by being hit by a car. After the funeral, which the host club did not attend, they did not know about it, Haruhi became cold. Colder than Kyoya had been, ther was no-one to help her this time. She smirked at her nickname: Ice princess, sometimes Shadow queen. She was accostomed to these names, she did not mind as she was the best lawyer in all of New York. She never lost a case, ever.

She had finished law in Yale university last year, she was proud of herself over that. She was working in a well known law firm now. Not many people called her her real name, it was mostly Ice Princess she answered to. She she put a lot more effort these days into her image, guys practically lined up to confess to her. She never answered yes to any, truth be told she was still in love with a guy she met in highschool, but they had not seen each other in six years, since she was abandoned. She hated rich people with a passion, everyone of them in her eyes were lying, heartless bastards. She kept her opinions mostly to herself though.

She felt a cold shiver of premonition run down her spine as she parked her BMW outside the law firm. Today had an odd feel to it. She walked in to the building and nodded at her colleagues. A few guys tried to get closer to her in the elevator but her cold glare sent them packing. She went towards her office and spied her best friend Megan waiting for her. They chatted for awhile until Haruhi deemed it time to get to work on her newest case. She was far from knowing that a new case would come up that would require her to revisit old, painful memories.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Kyoya P.O.V**

Disowned! Me the one and only Shadow King, disowned! My eldest brother disowned us all; me, my second eldest brother Akito and Fuyumi my sister. At least Fuyumi had her husband to back her up. Me and Akito drove to Tamaki's house and he offered to help. What upset me most though was we still couldn't find Haruhi. I wish we could see her again. It was five years ago now...

_**Five Years ago...**_

_My birthday was around the corner. They were planning a surprise party but I had foiled it. When the Host club arrived we looked around for Haruhi. Tamaki asked a question then that made us realise a terrible thing that we had done. "Hey, anyone talked to Haruhi lately, why isn't she here?" We look around the room expecting that one of the others would have done it. "Wait, has no-one talked to her since graduation? I know this is the first time we have gotten together in awhile but..." He drifted off. We all look in horror at each other. "How could we forget about Haru-chan?" A upset Honey pointed out. "Well lets go see her house then?" Mori asked. "She might be a little upset we all abandoned her though..." He looks us in the eyes, oh gods, he's right. We haven't seen her in over half a year! _

_We arrive at where Haruhi's house should be. I see the landlady standing by the side and flowering some plants. "Is Haruhi still living here madam?" I ask her politely. "Why no, she packed her bags and left rather hurriedly four months ago, something about a last minute scholarship. Oh yes, I remember she borrowed my phone to call someone...Ootori, yes that guy. To ask him to see her off. Come to think of it she looked rather down after the phone call." Oh, shit, I never knew she had called me! "She came back three weeks ago, for a special event, she wasn't as bubbly as she used to be though. She came to see me and left something for someone, a mobile I think and a note, give me a second there..." The landlady finally took a breath as she went to fetch the thing Haruhi had left her. We all looked at each other sadly. We had let Haruhi down, we had never said it to each other that we loved her, but we could all tell. Me, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Honey, we all loved her, and then we did this._

"_Ah here it is adressed to the Host Club, that's you isn't it?" She passes us the note and mobile phone. "Hey thats our mobile we gave her!" The twins pipe up sadly. I clear my throat. "Dear Rich bastards, Well it is nice you are all doing good, I suppose. Nice to see that you all care for me so much...sarcasm is never the same in letters, is it? Hikaru and Kaoru can_ _have the phone back. Looks like I held onto it for too long, for no good reason. What's the point of a Japanese phone if you don't use it? It is nice to know however that all the time we spent together really meant nothing to you. Next time you need help don't come running. I'll become the strongest of you all, then we will see who is the commoner...heh. Well have a wonderful chase Kyoya, no-one knows where I live now. I never want to see you rich bastards again. Don't try to call my father either he moved with me, and has a new phone too. Have fun with the rest of your lives,_

_Haruhi 'The Commoner.' Fujioka."_

_**End of flashback...**_

Tamaki looks at us, this is the second bad thing to happen to me in six years. "I will call my friend in New York, he has a top notch law firm. He has been bragging lately at a rising star, 100 cases so far and she won every one! She is famous now in New York he said. She is nicknamed Ice Princess, without mercy, he said she is the best of the best! She will help you two get out of this mess!" Tamaki takes out his phone to call his friend and walks out the room. Ten minutes later he walks back in, with a grin on his face. "She will be staying in a friends summer house near here and she will be bringing a child with her, her adopted daughter. Apparently the daughter is only three and a half but is scary good at english and japanese and is very artistic. She is very clever. So be careful! The 'Ice Princess' is of japanese origin so don't worry about language barriers, my friend says to call her Shadow Queen at first, she prefers it. Hah, brings up memories right Shadow King? She will arrive in a week and will call at my house-where you are going to be staying-a week after she arrives." I smile and nod slowly. A wave of premoniton ran down my spine.

**Haruhi P.O.V**

Ah, relaxation and visiting memory lane. In two days I will go see this guy about my new case. Some rich bastards have been disowned. Not my problem but a case is a case. I smile happily. "Mama, Mama! My cliedoscope isn't working!" My adopted daughter Ayako shouted. "Did you make it properly?" I ask her. She dumps the offending object in my hands. I fix it for her and she runs off to play with it. I went to see Ouran a couple of days ago. I got drooled over by the current host club, not as cute as the original, but nicer. I hope they stay friends forever. Ayako has been a healer for me. After my father died, I still had Ayako. I was happy to have her there for me. She was happy to have a Mama again. I have to say, I became like an empty husk after fathers death, to all except Ayako. I don't show emotion and I have no mercy in the courtroom. This has brought me a lot of success though, so I am fine with it.

I am quite rich now, due to jobs and cases and 'thank you' money that I tried to refuse but had to keep. I can afford a nice BMW and Chanel clothes so it is fine with me. Every once in a while I like to pick up a Hittachin original. They suit me well. I learned a lot of martial arts a few years back and how to handle a gun, because many people vow revenge on me so it's for safety.

My boss was really cryptic about this case...

_**Flashback to two weeks ago.**_

_Megan pops her head around my door, "Ice princess, boss has a new, and highly important case for you, all I know is it is about a rich kid and his brother. You better go to boss quick." My eyes darken when she mentioned 'rich kid', urgh. It reminds me of a past I'd rather forget, too painful. I don't think I'll ever forgive them. I walk to the boss' office and he bekons me over and holds out a file. "Aah, my little Shadow Queen. This case is easy, we need to help him with documents and the such to but back shares in a company and dis-throne his other brother. Have fun with it." He smirks as he tries to make me smile, he knows I hate these sort of cases, I perfer the hard ones._

_**End of flashback...**_

**Kyoya P.O.V**

I watch nervously, like the rest of the host club, as a young woman and a child stepped out of a limo. Arrive in style I see. We are all mesmerised by her beauty. She has long brown hair, the same as Haruhi, that reached her knees. She had a nice womanly figure. Not too top heavy. Small heels made her the same height as me. She was perhaps the twins height without them. She has an ice blue colour on her nails, I notice this when she brushes some hair behind her ear. She carries a lot of folders so we can't see her face. I go to the door to answer it for her, the rest of the host club and my brother went to the sun-room to wait. I open the door for her and she thanks me, her voice strangely familiar. I still can't see her face. "Mama, Mama hurry, there is people waiting for you in the sun room! I can see them!" The little girl pulls her along. We reach the sun-room. "Welcome to my home Shadow Queen!" An overly excited Tamaki says. The young woman looks up from her folders then. CRASH! All the folders drop to the ground. It's like she recieved a bad shock. We still couldn't see her face properly. "The-The-The Host Club?" The young lady stutters loudly. She looks up for the first time, her big round, dark brown eyes un-readable. Just like...OH! Everyone reaches the same realisation at the same time. We all shout at once, "Haruhi!?"

* Authors note : Thanks to all readers and reviewers! Would have updated yesterday but internet was down... Sorry! I also do a Bleach fanfic, if you want to check it out...P.S. expect next chap for Monday afternoonish! My mistake as well guys, I haven't read or watched the anime/manga in at least a month. I'm sorry about the Ootori brother mix-up :P *


	3. Chapter 2

*Okay, shall I have the hosts try and woo her, all of them at the start? Or do you want it one host oriented from start to finish? It is up to you. (Because I have been debating this issue since three weeks ago and I can't make up my mind! I'm hopeless :P )* This takes place after anime, I'm ignoring the manga plot-line. Sorry I just really don't like Tamaki. I should have said it earlier. *

**Chapter 2: Re-unions**

**Haruhi P.O.V**

I look up into the eyes of the people I had not seen in six years. My heart stood still in my chest. The anger that I had been holding onto for those years bubbled over and my eyes darkened. Suddenly Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey burst into tears. Mori looks very sad, he walks up to me and tries to hug me. I step back and glare at him. I would not let any of these lying, rich bastards touch me again. I look up, one the men in the room at least does not look sad, he looks rather like Kyoya. I try to get out of the awkward situation I'm in. "I came here for a case did I not?" I pick up Ayako and my folders, Ayako looks very confused. "Yes you did come for a case, but Haruhi I believe we ALL owe explanations." Kyoya looks into my eyes with an almost pleading look. My heart wavers between anger and the want to find out the reason behind them forgetting me and I wanted an apology. The man who looks like Kyoya spoke to him for a moment. He looks at me his eyes widening. "Ok Kyoya, I'll wait. I can see this is important." He sits down again and pulls out a phone and begins messing with it.

I look around, they are looking at me with the saddest expression I have ever seen on their faces. I take a deep breath and ask the question which has tormented me for years, "Why did you forget?" Surprisingly Kyoya spoke up, "We didn't mean too, we were busy. Our families expected things and we had to comply. We never meant for that to happen." My anger takes hold of my mouth, Ayako clings to me as I go up an octave. "Busy?! Not a single phone call or text, not even a note for my father! It was like I had been dropped of the face of the earth! For one, no-one showed up to say goodbye to me when I left for America. No-one even bothered to come, and don't say I didn't try, I called all of you at least once! Even after that I still had hope that I hadn't been forgotten by my best friends. I waited 4 months after that. 4 months! I finally gave in, I had been left by the people I had trusted the most. I came back for my friends wedding and left the phone here and the note. I couldn't believe back then that I had been so gullible..." I trail off, the shock written on all their faces was unforgettable, I hear Tamaki whisper softly, "We're sorry Haruhi, it is all our fault. I don't know what to say." The rest of the host club nodded in agreement. "I don't know what to say to you, you have lost my trust and I can't bring myself to forgive you all. All I guess I can say is, perhaps you can win back my trust and help me to forgive. I have to tell you though, the last few years will not be healed easily." My heart jumps in my chest as a glimmer of hope lights up in their eyes, perhaps they are truly sorry. "Well then we will not give up until we can win back your trust." Honey looks up at me with hope brimming in his eyes. After all that time, the host club had managed to re-enter my life, after all that pain, I don't know if I could handle them again.

I speak to Kyoya and his brother, I found that out after speaking to them. Akito and Kyoya had been dis-owned and they had a plan to put Kyoya in power, all they needed was the right legal documents and some help to bring down the eldest brother. It is my case after all so I agreed to help. We talked for a long while, I gave my condolences to Kyoya and Akito about their fathers death. The atmosphere was a little dense, until Ayako jumped into the conversation. "Mama, can I show Uncle Honey the cliedoscope I made?" I jumped a little when she said 'Uncle Honey'. Kyoya looked at me, "How old is she again?" He looked like he was laughing, perhaps it was my imagination. "What can I say, she loves arts and crafts!" I laugh a little to myself, "Of course Ayako, go have fun!" As she was leaving the room Tamaki barges in and sees her. He grabs her and lifts her up, "Aren't you just adorable!" Ayako's face deadpans. "Put me down Uncle Tamaki, this is annoying." Suddenly Kyoya, of all people begins to laugh. "Thats defintely your daughter, even adopted she has picked up on your mannerisms!" I laugh to myself, but not out loud. Tamaki looks a little hurt but leaves it as is.

Tamaki looks troubled, he invited me, Kyoya and Akito to dinner. Ayako stayed with Mori and Honey, those two were her favourites. "Kyoya, Akito, I have bad news." Kyoya looks up and I catch his eye, I think I know what is coming next. "My father has been forbidden to have you two under my roof." Kyoya deflates a little but Akito just waves his hand. " I guessed as much so I am going to live with a friend from college." Kyoya looks a little annoyed. "Um, I may have a spare guest room in the house where I am staying. I'll have to call Megan first though." Kyoya looks shocked. "Are you sure thats alright Haruhi, I mean aren't you still mad?" I look Kyoya in the eye. "Mad yes, cool and unforgiving yes, heartless monster, no." I smirk at him and then open my phone and call Megan.

**Kyoya P.O.V**

I have to admit, I was more than surprised by her offer. I could tell that even being around us was causing her pain. For some reason evertime her eyes betrayed that she was in pain, my chest hurt. I packed my bags and left in the taxi with Haruhi, apparently Tamaki had sent the limo. I watched her rush around and prepare Ayako for bed. She seem so motherly, her facade slipping into non-exsistance around her daughter. I could see that the old Haruhi was there. While Ayako was washing her face and brushing her teeth I noticed a picture frame in Ayako's room. It was Ryoji. A black ribbon was tied around it. "My father died in a car crash three years ago, around three months after I had adopted Ayako. I adopted her while she was really young because she had been abandoned in the hospital where I had to go for my check ups." I hadn't noticed Haruhi walking in behind me. Her eyes glazed over in supressed pain. Suddenly I felt really guilty, I had been the one she had called first when she was leaving for America and I had never replied. I nod to her and leave the room so she could put Ayako to bed.

"Mama, why are you letting one of the people that hurt you stay?" I hear Ayako ask Haruhi. I hear Haruhi sigh. "Ayako, in this world I have realised, sometimes you will get hurt and sometimes only someone who has experienced pain can help. Kyoya is torn up that he could not stop his brother, and even though he does not say, I know he misses his father." Damn! Haruhi is more observing than I thought. Haruhi sings Ayako a lullaby. "Mama...have you ever been in love?"I edge closer to the door, for some reason I wanted to hear this. "I have fallen in love twice darling. Once with your father as I helped him out with a case, even though he was in love with someone else not to mention married to them. It was unrequited, but it was one of the reasons I adopted you. One time six years ago, when I was still in highschool I fell in love. Again it was very unrequited, I was going to tell them before I left to America. He never showed." I hear Haruhi sigh and Ayako gasp as she put two and two together. "Was it one of the host club mama?" Haruhi coughs and laughs. "Perhaps my little Ayako, perhaps." I blink three times, she didn't, did she? She couldn't? Why would she? Then I realised: She never denied it. Ayako drifts off, I hear her begin to snore a little. "Oh Ayako, I tried to forget them, tried to find a new love. They hurt me deeply yet I still love my handsome host." My jaw dropped as she confirmed my own questions. I walk slowly downstairs, trying to figure out who it was. I give up, for now. Eventually the truth would come out, and many of the hosts will be devestated.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Enigma**

**Kyoya P.O.V**

I wake up to the sound of screaming. I run through to Ayako's room, she is gone. I race through to Haruhi's room. Ayako is standing beside the bed trying to soothe her mother. She is rubbing a scar on Haruhi's upper arm. Haruhi is thrashing in the bed, screaming her dad's name over and over again. I walk over and shake her to wake her up. "What? Kyoya?" She opens her eyes and stares at me. Ayako reaches over and pets Haruhi's scar again. "It's okay Mama, you just had the nightmare again." Again? This happens regularly? My heart constricts in some kind of pain I've never felt before. Ayako rubs her eyes and says, "It's okay Mama, it's six o'clock in the morning anyway. Time to get up!" Ayako leaves the room to go wash her face and brush her teeth. I look at Haruhi, she has her hand over the scar.

"What happened Haruhi? What's with the scar?" Haruhi gasps and tries to cover it up, but then she sighs and answers my question."When my father died it was in a car crash. He died protecting me. There was a lorry oncoming to our car, at the last moment he took his hands off the wheel and launched himself in front of me protecting me from major harm. I got a piece of windowshield embedded in my arm. What haunts me the most about that day is seeing my fathers face when I woke up. His face felt as cold as ice and blood streaming from several wounds. I have that nightmare sometimes that recounts what happened." For a moment I could see fear and pain in her eyes but it disappeared, she hid it as soon as she noticed me looking at her. "I don't even know why I am telling you this, it's not like you care." She spat out the sentence at me. Guess I deserved that. She left the room, throwing over her shoulder, "Feel free to use the shower at the end of the hallway, come down for breakfast when you are done. I doubt you will be able to get to sleep again." I was pondering this before I heard clattering and footsteps in the kitchen. Damn it!

I come down to the kitchen after drying my hair. I see that the breakfast is laid out at the table. It looks delicious. Haruhi is typing on a laptop, her face is contorted into a death glare as she reads something on her laptop. "What's wrong Haruhi?" I inquire curiously. "The numbers don't add up and this guys alibi is inconsistent. Argh! Stupid Hauhi! Of course, this matches up here but this is deliberate!" She looks up at me as I try stifling a laugh. She shoots me a glare that sent ice shooting down my spine. "Would you like to take down this billion dollar company whose CEO susposeddly committed sucicide? I'd like to see you try." She smirks and glares at me with a challenge in her eyes. "Well, you seem to have sorted it out already, no?" She nods and resumes her work, although she is hitting the keys rather hard. She leaves the table after that and runs upstairs to get dressed.

Haruhi turns to me and says, "Get your coat I have things to do and some other things to do with Ayako and you are coming." She looks rather pissed off that I have to come. "Why?" She shoots me a death glare as I ask her but says nothing. "It's because I want to find out who is the one she used to love." Ayako whispers in my ear as I am putting on my shoes. I smirk, this kid isn't half bad, she's sneaky, I like her. Haruhi sees me whispering with Ayako. "Ayako has taken an interest in you that's why." I wink at Ayako and she smiles back, our secret. I was wondering where we were heading. We headed to the outside of the town to a new law firm that had just opened. Haruhi parks her car and walks straight into the lobby, full of confidence. She is holding a printoff of a letter. Every man in the lobby looked at her as she walked up to the desk with confidence and grace. She is gorgeous, and she knows it. I hear her talking to the receptionist in a heated voice. I can't make out what she was saying but she seems angry. The receptionist looks scared. As I near the desk I hear the end of the conversation. "What do you mean who am I? I shall tell you, I am the Shadow queen." The determined look in the receptionists eyes blanched. "The Shadow Queen, really?" A look of admiration enters her eyes. The lobby fell silent and many people turn to stare at Haruhi. Whispers spread like wildfire, 'I heard she was cute but she is amazing...', 'She has taken down billion dollar companies, some in under a week!', "I heard she was a mankiller,', 'I would like to tap that...'. At the sound of the last comment Haruhiu swings around and looks straight at the young man who had just sealed his fate. She glares at him, her eyes turn icy and she gives him a death glare for the history books. The young man wilts into the corner of the room. The whispering stops. The receptionist spoke up then. "You can go up now, sorry for any inconvience." Haruhi stalked up to the elevator. I followed and Ayako ran into her mothers arms as she picked her up.

Haruhi stalks up to the managers desk. "Ah, Shadow Queen you have recieved the letter it seems." The manager seems nervous. "Is this Mr. Marten's idea of a joke! Me, transfer here?" I can hear the disgust in her voice. Hope lit up in my head, she was transferring here? "Mr. Marten thought that as the japanese branch newly established, it could use a little publicity. Having a famous rising star lawyer is just the right idea." The manager started sweating a little. "So get someone else. No way in hell am I coming back here. For fuck's sake why the hell is it happening so quickly?" The manager blanched. "Hold on I'll call main office in New York, Mr. Marten will explain." I hold my breath as the manager called New York, it looked like Haruhi was going to kill someone. Ayako laughs at her mothers anger, she must get angry a lot. "Yes sir, no sir, okay. It's the Shadow Queen sir, and she is angry. Pardon sir? Alright." He hands over the phone to Haruhi and rummages around in his desk for something. He pulls out a cigarette packet and offers Haruhi one. Surely he wasn't serious? My mind explodes as Haruhi picks one out of the packet and places it into the corner of her mouth. She pulls out a lighter from her pocket and lights the cigarette. "Mr. Marten, in no way is this funny. So tell me who was the idiot who told you this bright idea?" She takes a drag and the breathes the smoke out. Suddenly her eyes widen and she glares at the wall opposite. "Mr. Suoh and both Hittachin's recommened me huh?" Another puff of angry smoke. The little bastards, it didn't matter though, she would probably kill them when she saw them next. "Ok but you have to give me a third of the money to buy a new house with. Don't sound shocked, I have personal connections with several law firms, yes, yes you know. I also have very personal connections with Tamaki Suoh, ew no not that personal, I'd kill myself before that. Yes, that's great a third then? Perfect. See you boss!" I couldn't believe it. Did Haruhi just bully her own boss into giving her a third of the money for a new house? I was in awe of her by now. "Welcome to this branch Miss Fujioka." The manager had relaxed by now. Haruhi sneered and then groaned. "Ok, first house hunting, then park and ice-cream Ayako. I promise." She picks up Ayako and hugs her, warmth spreading from her smile to her eyes. She puts Ayako down after a moment and holds her hand. All warmth gone from her face. My heart hurt again seeing her like that. Haruhi put out the cigarette and marched into the elevator. I followed behind her like a lost lamb.

"Hey Kyoya, hang around here I have to go get cigarettes. They sell them around the corner in that shop don't they? Look after Ayako for a minute." I didn't even have time to reply before she had gone around the corner and left me with Ayako. "I didn't know that she smoked." I pouted at Ayako. I donn't mind playing with Ayako, she is adorable! "As far as I can gather from people I have spoken to, she started smoking about half a year after graduating from Ouran." I sunk into my thoughts. Could she have started smoking because she was so angry at us? Like a stress relief? Once again that strange pain pricked at my heart, and guilt was heavy on my shoulders. I felt awful. "It's okay though, she seems to have somehow mangaed to not get addicted. She only smokes when she is stressed or really upset. It's a tell sign for her." Ayako smiles at me. Once again, Haruhi's will-power amazed me. She has somehow managed not to become addicted, well done her, I think. Haruhi comes back angrily puffing smoke out her mouth. "Fuck! All that time picking that nice mansion, and suddenly I get a permanent transfer. Sorry about the strong language Kyoya, it's just commoner speak." The last words were full of sarcasim.

Haruhi came out of the retailors, waving a sheet at Ayako. "I found a nice large house! Plenty of room and a big backgarden. We could get a pet! What do you think?" She thrust the paper into Ayako hands. I looked at it. "Woah, Haruhi! This is expensive, and large. Can you afford it?" She laughs mirthlessly, "Of course! This is less than I spend on new dresses each year! It's fine!" It is a two storey, 4 bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining-room, a living room, a sun-room, 3 bathrooms, a 2 car garage, and two large empty rooms that used to be studios. It is massive compared to her old home. "Hey Ayako lets have a movie room in this studio, and a playroom for you and your friends in this one!" Haruhi is having fun. "So did you want to check it out?" I ask the hyped up Haruhi. "Are you kidding? Of course!".

An hour later and she had already put in an offer. We went to the park to celebrate her extreme luck, and of course to get ice-cream. We trapesed around the park with Ayako. Suddenly the light from the sun caught Haruhi's hair. It was breath taking. Her cheekbones and lips were highlighted and her hair shimmered in the sun light. She looked like a goddess. She smiled for a split second, and it was like the whole world lit up for me. I had a sudden urge to kiss her illuminated lips. I can't believe what I'm thinking. "Why are you so comfortable around me and not the rest of the club?" I ask my mouth refusing to listen to my brain. A small frown replaced the brilliant smile on Haruhi's face. "I don't know Kyoya." She turned away from me so that I could not see her facial expression. For a second I thought I could see a sad smile on her face and tears pooling in the side of her eyes. I shook my head, how stupid am I?

When we arrive home at 11 o'clock, just before lunch. Haruhi goes up to her room for a little lie in, apparently she was very tired after barely any sleep last night. Can't say I don't blame her. I stood outside her door when she fell asleep, in case of any more nightmares. Something caught my eye. A box with ' Haruhi's treasures ' written on it. I open it and take a quick peek. There is a comb that I know is her mothers, pictures of her with Ryoji and Ayako as a tiny baby, pictures of Ryoji, pictures of her mother. There is one picture of the entire host club near the bottom of the box. At the very bottom under a pair of prescription glasses, which looked like an old pair of mine, but I batted that thought away, was a picture of a host covered in dust. I blow the dust away and stare at the picture, disbelief in my eyes and heart. I was looking at a 17 year old boy typing on a laptop in the host club's room. **It was ME?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Revelations**

**Haruhi P.O.V**

My eyes snap open as I hear a loud gasp. As my eyes slowly adjust to the dim lighting I realise Kyoya is standing by my dresser holding something. His eyes are wide with shock and his mouth is wide open. I get up quickly. "Kyoya, what the hell are you doing in here?" I walk over to him. I see him drop the thing in his hands and close the lid of a box, my box. "What were you snooping for this time Kyoya? And what did you just put back in there?" I crossed my fingers hoping it wasn't the picture I thought it was. Kyoya closes his mouth and regains his composure. Pushing his glasses up in the cute way he used to, he adressed me calmly. "I don't know exactly Haruhi, but it seemed like a picture of me." He smirked but it did not have the desired effect as I calmly retorted, "Oh well, I have a habit of collecting pictures of unwanted people. You can thank Tamaki for giving that to me. Although I do have pictures of the other host club members if you want to see them." I pull off a chilling smirk and glare. Of course, what I had just said was absolute crap. I took that picture and I have always treasured it. I love Kyoya, but I can't tell him because I am scared. Scared of rejection. Scared he will cause me nothing but pain. Scared he will leave me like six years ago. To be honest at this moment I am just glad he isn't a mind reader. "Ok Haruhi, that's ok. I was just curious that's all." He smiles at me, his host smile. Curious my ass, he was trying to get me to tell him it was for a different reason. Rich fucking bastard. He would probably use this as a chance to freeload until the case of his and his brother's disownment was done. Manipulating bastard. I leave the room with Kyoya in tail. It is time for lunch.

I suddenly hear ringing from my cell I pick it up. It is Megan, good. I need someone to talk to. Ayako is busy amusing Kyoya so I walk through to the living room. "Megan, it's lovely to hear from you..."

**Kyoya P.O.V**

I couldn't help but follow her with my eyes. Something about hearing that some one in the host club made me pay more attention. I tried at first to play it off as if it was just to find out who had claimed her heart, but now, now I don't know. I feel like it is something more. The way she walks, talks and holds herself, it is just not the same in my eyes anymore. It almost like I am attracted to her, too much for my own good. I hear her answer her phone, apparently it is a friend from America. "What? Pregnant? What about John, what does he think about this? Left you? Sorry what? That bastard took your money and left? So sue him! Yeah bastards who abandon people in their time of need, need to be sued!" I felt a pang of guilt when she said this, isn't that what we did to her? "Drain him dry. Yeah that's right, get the rest of his family involved. Get all the evidence. Get the loan sharks that he has been to, get their power on your side too. No, it's not fair, on you! He left you. So? Do you really care what the loan sharks are going to do to that bastard? Exactly, when life knocks you down, you get up and knock back harder. My motto, yeah I know." Seeing this side of Haruhi was like seeing the real ' Ice Princess ' or ' Shadow Queen' as she like to be called. "Yeah, I'm doing fine. I had to meet up with the Host club though. Of course he was there. I know, I know. I can't hide the fact that I still love him for long. I can't handle the thought of rejection or abandonment, you know? When did I tell you that? When did I get that drunk? On his birthday? I told you when his birthday was? Yes I still have that picture, I treasure it. Anyway see you soon. Bye." I stood still in shock.I wanted to know who was the one she loved. I wanted to know, I wanted to be the one there for her always, because I-I-I loved her.

I walk unsteadily back to the kitchen and then I sit down at the table. I think over the clues I had but I came up blank. It could be anyone of the host club. Haruhi came back through just then, "Well, I have been warned that the rest of the host club is coming over and will be here in around an hour. So, Ayako go put on a nice dress and Kyoya, help me do some work to prepare the documents you need. Work before fun, like always!" She smile at me and my heart starts hammering in my chest. Great, just what I needed! I sit down next to her as we begin to work. The close proximitey is not helping my situation. I get up and go through to make some coffee. I take a quick peek at Haruhi, she was stretching. Her dress lifted a little further up her thighs. I walk back to finish my coffee a little blurrily, I think a dozen images have just flashed up in my mind. Suddenly I lose grip the object on the table I was leaning on. One second too late I realised I was leaning on Haruhi's new laptop. It is lying smahed on the ground. "Oh, my, god! Kyoya! What the hell happened?" The shock and furious expression on her face was irreplacable. "Kyoya that was a top of the line laptop! You just destroyed 1000 dollars of computer! It was a handmade present from my close friend. I got it for christmas. You idiot!" I see her gingerly pick it up and put it on the table. "Hmph, lets go get those documents done. As soon as you own that company you are getting me an even better replacement! That is a non-negotiable deal, ok?" All I can do is nod my head in silence. Now I had done it! I notice that there was several external drives, so she had all her info at least. I notice the one has the intials OHSHC on it. I pick it up and go upstairs to my laptop after excusing myself.

I look at all the files carefully. There is one for eaxh of us. Tamaki's was about vague info on his company and family. Same for Mitskuni and Takashi. The twins was laid out the same way. I finally came to mine. It was full of information on my family, all businesses owned by our company. Every single one of my accomplishments and where I went to school as well. She even had information on all the dates or arranged dates I had been on. She had my favourite colour, favourite song and a long list of my favourites. She had every single thing down of anything and everything that had happened over the last five years. I finally pieced everything together. The VERY detailed profile, the picture, loving someone from the host club, better acceptance of me rather than the rest of the guys and of course the willingness to live under the same roof for awhile. I was the one she loved, I was the one that she wanted to be there for her. Every fibre of my being jumped for joy. My heart stood still, and my breathing sped up. I loved her and **she loved me!**

*** Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favourited my story. I promise to update once a week. It will quite probably be the Monday. If anyone out there wishes me to write a fanfic for a different anime/manga tell me and I will try my best to comply, this will not affect this story as I WAY too much time on my hands. Thanks again to everyone! :] * **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Awkward**

**Haruhi P.O.V**

I hear Kyoya on the stairs, he is coming down. About time! He has been up there for at least an hour. He reaches the bottom and Ayako runs up to him. She gives him a hug! She rarely gives hugs to anyone but me. He looks slightly awkward as he looks at me, he look so cute. He face becomes indifferent as he pushes his glasses up his nose as they had slipped a little. I could almost not stop myself from running over and kissing him but I can't handle the rejection that would surely follow.

I am about to give Ayako some apple pieces as a snack. A mischievious smirk crosses Kyoya's face as he walks over to me and then he takes the plate of apple pieces off me. He brushes my hand. My expression changes and I begin to blush heavily. I quickly regain my composure as I see Kyoya smirking at me. Oh god, I hope he didn't just see that. He turns and then gives Ayako the apple pieces after taking one off the plate. "Haruhi, I need to talk to you about something important." He grins almost cheekily. Is that really Kyoya? I thought that he would be smirking instead of grinning. At that moment the doorbell begins to ring. Thank god, saved by the bell from a very awkward situation.

My expression hardened when I saw who was at the door. "Tamaki, what the hell are you doing here? You know I won't be finished the documents until tomorrow." Tamaki looks a little hurt. I can see the wheels of his brain turning. Well here comes his plan B to get me out the house, he is so predictable. "Haruhi! Lets go for ice-cream!" I wince at his proposal. "Tamaki, I don't have time to go get ice-cream with block-heads that can't even decide between ice-creams even if they had hours to choose!" Tamaki looks hurt. "Fine come in but don't come too near me or I will punch you, I haven't time for your childish antics." I step back to let him in. He glides in after me and runs to Kyoya.

"Mama, Haruhi is being mean to daddy!" I roll my eyes. Inside I am writhing in pain from that old game he just brought up. I just unlocked a barrage of unwanted, painful memories. I take out a cigarrette to ease the panic and anger that Tamaki's simple reference had brought out in me. I walk over and pull out my spare laptop. This one is considerabally older than my usual one. I place the drive in and get to work. I puff out an angry cloud of smoke at Tamaki. "Haruhi! I didn't know that you smoked! It's bad you know!" Ayako comes up to me and sits quietly by my side, sensing my distress. She picks up her iPod and I put up a playlist for her. Kyoya looks at me then takes Tamaki away to talk. Good.

**Kyoya P.O.V**

I am surprised to see Tamaki here. I am sure he is here to confess to Haruhi, as of what I know I am the only one to know that he still loves her as he has since our highschool days. He had realised it after he ahd graduated. He never said anything though, baka! I look over at Haruhi when Tamaki brings up that outrageous game we used to play. When he called me mother and called himself father, I could see the flicker of pain reflected in her eyes again. She pulled out a cigarrette and began to smoke. I remembered from before that this was a sign she was stressed, upset and angry. I decide to tell Tamaki some things he needed to know. I pulled him into the living room, leaving Ayako and Haruhi in the kitchen to relax.

"Tamaki, you have to get it into your head that Haruhi is no longer the girl she was in highschool. She has changed a lot and any memories of Ouran hurt her." Tamaki's eyes go wide and he looks quite shocked. "I-she, never said anything and she didn't look sad." I breath deeply, unconsciously. "No she didn't. Unless you looked closely, which you have to from now on. She hides behind an expressionless face to hide the pain. She doesn't want to trust us that much yet." Tamaki's face falls. I think he came here today to tell her his feelings. I hope I convinced him not too. I want to make sure that Haruhi is excusively mine first. "Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom." Tamaki says. I give him directions to the bathroom. He leaves the room leaving me behind. I hear shouting minutes later.

"...Haruhi, I have loved you since Ouran. Why won't you listen to me?"

"Tamaki Suoh, I cannot trust you. You say you love me but, why did you not show up to say goodbye to me when I left for America? Why did you not speak to me or contact me for months? I can't trust you!"

"Haruhi! Can you come to love me if I gain your trust? Please give me hope!"

"No I can't say that to you, it is impossible. You can't gain my affections."

"Why Haruhi? Why?"

"Dammit, it is because **I love Kyoya!**"

I stop dead outside the room. Did she just confess her love? Why has she not said it too me yet? Nevermind, at least this idiot knows she is of limits now. "Really Haruhi? But I-I..." I can tell that Tamaki is really upset by now. "That is how it is so, leave now." I watch as a distraught Tamaki flee the room and run out the front door. Slamming it behind him. He is quite sad at the moment, but I know that a certain young twin called Kaoru will cheer him up.

I walk into the room to be graced by a panicking Haruhi. She looks up at me and shock is placed on her features. Ayako stands beside her mother looking up with wide eyes at me. "Ayako, go colour a picture in the other room." She nods at me and leaves the room. The silence between me and Haruhi was very awkward. "Why did you never tell me Haruhi?" Haruhi looks at me, a pained expression crosses her face. "You never came to say goodbye when I left for America, I was going to tell you then. And then when I met you again and realised I still loved you I could not face the rejection I was sure that I would get." I looked at her letting my feelings become visable on my face. She looks at me and gasps and she sees the affection on my face. "Who said I would reject you, in fact **I love you Haruhi.**" Before she has time to answer I walk forward and pull her into my arms. I lean down and place my lips on hers. My heart brims with love and happiness. **It is our first kiss.**


	7. Authors Note : We will be contiuing!

To all my loyal readers and all the people who have reviewed followed and favourite this story. The story so far was actually a first time attempt, initially I was going to abandon it quickly. However thanks to all the response I have decided to continue, yes continue. This may be the case, however I have nothing planned in the ploy past the last chapter, so I am taking a reprieve. This story shall continue after easter Monday. I promise. First I need to do drafts, get reseach, etc. If anyone has ideas for the forth coming chapters, please send them in. I could use some help. Just one last thing fans, when this story returns after easter Monday it will be a M rated story. You have been warned! Thanks again for all your response.

Until Easter Monday then,

Adieu!


End file.
